List of Nintendo Entertainment System hardware clones
This is a list of hardware clones of the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). *120 in 1 Plug And Play Made By Bluetek, takes the shape of a Dreamcast controller. *2PG Resembles a PSP with its own NES games included on an interchangeable cartridge. *ABC 999 *AB Standard 8 bit *Action Gamemaster *Action+Super 6 *Advance Bright TV Arcade *Advance Boy *Ashi VCD *Arcade Action *Batman *Beta 5 *BitSystem Made in Brazil by Dismac *Brightech FCCP03 *CherryBomb 2 *Combook *Computer and game LT-906 *Computer Game *Cool boy *Cosmos *CrazyBoy Gaming System *Creation (Found in Pakistan & India - Made in China) *CyFrog (South Korea) *Dance Station *Dendy *Dendy 8 *Dendy Junior II *Double Dragon *Dr.Boy *Dynavision II – Made in Brazil by Dynacom *Dynavision III – Made in Brazil by Dynacom *Dynavision IV – Made in Brazil by Dynacom *Elevator Action *Ending Man JJ-80-50 *Entertainment Computer System *Extreme Box *Family FR Series *Family Boy *Family Game *Family Game Selection set *Family Game (South America) *FC 16 Go *FC Game Console *FC Mobile NOTE: Handheld which plays NES carts. There is also an upgrade called the FC Mobile II, which includes a gun and two wireless controllers, both systems act as stand-alone consoles as well. *FC Twin Video Game System *Fengali Game Station AV 620 *Flashback *Funstation *Game Player *Gamars *Gamax *GameAxe *Game Corner Funmachine *GameKing III (handheld, there's a non-NES clone console with the same name). *GameStar *Game Stick *Game Theory Admiral *Game Player *[[Gamespower 50 *Game Sporz Tennis Game *Game Zone 118 *Generation NEX *Geniecom *Gold Leopard King *Golden China *Good Boy *GunBoy *Handy FamiEight *Handyvision – Made in Brazil by Dynacom *Happytime Pumpkin Computer *Hi-Top Game *Home Computer System Power Game *King Game III *Kenga (Russia, 90s) *Kontorland (Türkiye, 1990s) *Liko KL-235 *Little Master (India, 1990s) *M3 Pocket *Mastergames 9000 *Mastergames Ending Man *Mastergames Mega Power II *Media range of consoles marketed in India *Mega Arcade Action 2 *Mega Joy (I & II) *Mega Kid MK-1000 *Mega Power *Mega Power 2 *Mega Racer *Mega Volante *Megason *Megatronix Console Compatta *Megaplay *Micro Genius *Millennium Arcade 3d *MK X Super Action set *NASA Entertainment Computer System *Neo-Fami *NES Video Game System *Newtendo Super Famcom *Nichiman *Nintoaster, invented by Richard Daluz. It is designed to look like a household toaster and involves inserting cartridges into a slot as if they were slices of bread. *Nikita *One station *Open-1 *Opera AV Station *Panther *PCStation *Pegasus MT777DX (popular in Poland, similar to Famicom) *Pegasus IQ-502 (popular in Poland, more modern design, with round controllers resembling the ones used in SNES) *Phantom System – Made in Brazil by Gradiente *PlayPower (I & II) *Playerstation *Pocket Famicom *Polystation *Polystation 64: The Power Machine *Polystation II *Polystation III *Polystation III Super Soccer system *Polystation Advance *Poly x Box es338 *Portendo *Power Games *Power Player Super Joy III *Power Joy *Prima *PS2 SLIM TV Game Resembles the PS2 Slim. *PS-Kid *Quasar Neon Boy *Red Star Polystation *Red Star Super Smart Genius *Retrocon *Retro Duo *Ringo *Rumble Station *Samurai 2000 Fun Grizzler *Samurai Micro genius *Selection SZ 100 *Sharp Famicom Titler - licensed by Nintendo. *Sharp Famicom TV - licensed by Nintendo; released in North America as the Sharp Nintendo Television. *Sinostar V Racing Station *Slim 2 *Smart Computer Pro *Soccer 98 *Soccer Station *Spica *Star Trek *Super 8 *Super Action Set *Super Com 72 *Super Magic Star *Super Megason *Super Joy Fun Stick Player Mech Game Player Game *Supermax Power Joy *Super Ufo Lp-6000 *Tenindo Entertainment System *TeleGameStation *Terminator 1, 2 and 3 *Terminator 7 *Top Game – models VG-8000 and VG-9000 (dual slot), Made in Brazil by CCE *Tristar 64 *Turbo Game – Made in Brazil by CCE *TV Entertainment game *UFO A500 II *Ultra 8 bit *Venturer Super Start all-in-one *VG Pocket Max *Video Vs. Maxx *Virtual Player *Winner (video game system) *Wireless Xtreme TV game Made by Digitron, resembles the wii. *WizKid (India, 1990s) *XA-76-1E *X-GAME 360 Resembles an Xbox 360. *Yobo FC Game Console *Z-first Super action set *Z-Station 220 *Z-Station 228 *Z-Station 400 *Zhiliton (Former USSR) *Zhong Tian 3 *Zoom Tech External links * Famicom Clones - Ultimate Console Database is:Listi yfir famiclona pt:Clones de NES Category:Nintendo Entertainment System hardware clones